smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Giants
Giants resemble humans in appearance, except that they are many times taller. Giants appear to be somewhat rare as only a few are seen, with one being shown to be an uncivilized barbarian while others have been shown to be as intelligent as humans. Giants can also be created artificially with magic. In mainstream media The Smurfs encountered various giants. They along with Johan and Peewit encountered their first giant in the episode "The Magic Fountain" while searching for the magic water to cure the Feebles. The giant was a savage forest dweller who attempted to kill the group and eat Peewit. Luckily he knocked himself out when some Smurfs fell on his head, causing him to bash his own head with his club. The second was a young boy named Simon who was gone from his home and constantly cried for attention. Papa Smurf tried to be gentle with the boy, but Simon misunderstood Papa Smurf and ran off into the forest where he was found by Gargamel and given a magic ring that put him under the evil wizard's control. Papa Smurf and a few other Smurfs chipped off a piece of the ring and had Simon now under their control as they led him to his homeland to be reunited with his parents. Another was a giant created by Gargamel called Dufus. He was created as a weapon to destroy the Smurfs. However, as Gargamel had made Dufus with a formula that used smurfberries instead of choke cherries, Dufus was unaffected by the smurfberry pies being thrown at him and instead wanted more. He became friends with the Smurfs and helped them plant more smurfberry bushes. In the comic books, Bigmouth the ogre is referred to as a giant, although his physical stature falls within the same range as humans. In the 2011 Smurfs movie, Patrick Winslow (a human) is referred to as a giant by Gutsy. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories Giants generally do not exist in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, since to a Smurf's perception all beings taller than themselves (including humans) are classified as giants. Thus, any episodes in the cartoon show that feature giants are considered non-canonical. Tapper, however, believes that the only thing close to giants that existed were the ones mentioned in the Holy Bible known only as the Nephilim, with the most famous giant being Goliath the Gittite (measuring at maximum height to be about 9 feet 9 inches tall), whom King David had defeated as a young boy. Aeon of the Champion (AoC Universe) Giants, known as Jotnar, originated from the world known as Jotunheim, a planet linked to the world tree Yggdrassil. The jotnar were a barbarian society and not united - they were split up into numerous tribes led by a Chieftain-At-Arms, with the 'At-Arms' bit added because the tribes were constantly at war. It was not uncommon for boundaries to change at a day's notice. Each tribe marked out their territory with stone symbols, and if jotun from another tribe placed a mere boot over that stone, it meant war between the two factions. At last, as if the jotnar would be united - by a common evil. When scouts of the Marching Horde found the planet of Jotunheim, the demon lord Tiz'Galaath himself entered it. Contacting one particular jotun, Lokil, Tiz'Galaath set events in motion that resulted in the death of the Chieftain of the most powerful giant tribe - the Boneclaw. Samsonus the Mighty was felled in a battle against Surtyr the Destructor, who, enhanced by demonic magic, took the throne of Boneclaw. With his newfound power, Surtyr brought all of Jotunheim under the influence of the demonic Horde (they became eldjotnar), and with a sweep of his sword turned Jotunheim into a wasteland. With Surtyr and Lokil leading the demonic army, countless words were torched with millions of casualties. Some jotnar remained behind on Middle-Earth after invasions, and, having lost their demonic corruption, settle in the icy wastes of Ikljord. Expanded Animated Universe A little giantess named Gina appears in the Expanded Animated Universe story series. See Also * Titans Category:Races Category:Two-gendered races Category:Mythical creatures and characters Category:Open to Community Category:Graeco/Roman mythology characters Category:Norse mythology characters